Races
Introduction This is the first major decision you'll come across on the server. If you've chose the wrong one, don't fret, you'll be able to change it once every 3 days. There are currently 4 Races, Wendigo, Lich, Orc, and Elf. All Races gain 2 Positive passives, 1 Negative Passive, and 2 Actives (Skills that can be used freely). Races run on a Cooldown System, meaning all skills for races have a certain amount of time before their abilities are able to be used again. Elf - Evasion Specialist Lore Elves are very humanoid, with pointed ears and a higher average height. They are highly reliant on nature, often doing all they can in order to help the forests they inhabit. Elves aren't combat prone, usually tending to sort things out over words, when in Fight-or-Flight, they generally "Flight". They have some pre-existing knowledge over Archery, being as its more in tune with nature. They preform large rituals when they have killed their prey and always feel disease when they've taken any form of life. Skills Orc - Strength Specialist Lore Orcs are quite simply savages, they're far larger than the other races in both height and muscle mass, their clans are highly tribal, only settling scores over fights to the death. Survival of the fittest is the rule and there is no time for intellectual pursuits. As such, they feel little to no remorse when killing others, as this is simply the way life goes. Skills Lich - Magic Specialist Lore Liches are undead skeletons, they were once normal Mages who's adventures in necromancy were rewarded with an only slightly modified form of death. They retain their previous intelligence and gain some from the experience of quite literally going through hell to gain back their decrepit bodies. Being all skin and bones, literally, they're not quite fit for melee combat. Skills Wendigo - Health/Defense Specialist Lore Wendigos are tall and very large creatures, they are the creatures of horror stories. They very often eat from enemies, sometimes even taking on groups much larger than themselves, simply to satiate their appetite. They have hard skin that prevents small damage, they are creatures of the night and are known to let off howls, much like a wolf's, simply to instill fear in their prey. It is advisable to simply avoid them and hope they do the same. Skills Beta Warning These are all very new Races, they are likely to change when it comes to PvE and PvP balancing and exploits being found, in order to prevent one race becoming more used than the others, it is meant to be played from playstyle to playstyle rather than 1 is better than the rest. Skills may change entirely at any point dependant on what has been found of them. PvP will not be a focus when it comes to balancing, but if something is found broken in both PvP and PvE, it will be rebalanced or taken away all together. Dart's Notes I attempted to make every race have 1 negative passive that furthers the feeling of their race (For example: Wendigos are the "Tank" it makes sense for them to not be fast as well.) I tried to also provide Positive Passives that brought their strengths into existence and to better fit in with lore (for example: Call of the wild with Elves cause they're heavily nature oriented). I then tried to provide no Actives that dealt damage (outside of wendigo's Vicarious, which can end up dealing no damage at all and fits their lore) and are primarily just Utilities, the harrming skills are intended to come with the Classes in a later update. Classes and Races are meant to be bent around to how the player feels like playing, rather than simply Meta-ing them and saying "Well, Lich has a thing prevents fall damage and ___ Class has a skill which has fall damage as a side effect so I broke this". That being said, so what you want, if you enjoy Meta-play, do-so and I will simply remove things if I believe they break the balancing too heavily. I also attempted to give every class (Besides elf) a sort of "Booster" active, something that can buff their already existing positives to a very high level but I also tried to balance them by it also accentuating their flaws. The second active is intended to be a simple utility that can be used relatively often in most cases.